


【锤基】Pretty Boy（三观不正+双黑，单亲爸爸×儿子的小男友）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, Jailbait Loki, M/M, Single parent Thor, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: Thor的Loki不是Magni的小男友，更不是这个羞涩而性感的小蜜桃。Thor的Loki是一把绝色的匕首，随时会切断肆意触碰他的人的胳膊，并看着来人死于抹在刀刃上的剧毒。他美丽正如他丑陋。无害正如他锋利。危险的，诱人的漂亮男孩儿。
Relationships: (not really) Loki/Magni, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【锤基】Pretty Boy（三观不正+双黑，单亲爸爸×儿子的小男友）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [redefine a sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830779) by [thorvaenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn). 



> 看了太太的文一口气写的，也没怎么查错，很可能会有bug勿怪……  
> 强推太太的redefine a sin~
> 
> 可能是我目前写过最黑的锤（？）新篇的基基比这篇的基要更黑一点。

“Loki。Loki Laufeyson，先生，我和Magni在AP*化学和AP微积分班上同桌，经常一起搭档。”

绿眼睛。半长微卷的黑头发，恰到好处地围绕衬托那张白而细瘦的小脸。十七岁。扑闪的睫毛像一个清纯无辜的天使，但那双单薄的红唇难掩戏谑地微笑时，Thor看到了他乖巧皮囊之下隐藏的恶魔。

一个可能毁了他的家庭、毁了他的儿子的恶魔。

Magni紧张而期待地看着他。“不止是搭档，爸，记得之前我跟你提起的经常在课后给我讲题的同学吗？就是Loki了；Blaho先生说他是我们中最刻苦的一个学生，理科一定能考出高分。”

一个月前刚刚十八的Magni继承了他父亲的体魄和性格。他高大英俊，一头杂色的金发，蜜糖色的双眼继承自他的母亲。他像曾经的Thor一样万人迷，热情而真心地结交每一个朋友。

他像曾经的Thor一样盲目而轻信，尚未体会到感情骗人的威力。

他的儿子很聪明，但依旧太年轻。他会被男孩儿讨人爱怜的单纯外表欺骗，轻而易举地相信对方淬毒的红唇里倾泻的每一句话，为一个美丽的微笑和空洞的沉默赴汤蹈火。Thor更年长，经历过也见识过更多。他是一个男人，知道越是美丽的东西越可能隐藏危机，越是漂亮的男孩儿越可能随时勾走你的性命。

漂亮男孩儿Loki。他的嘴唇像是为接吻而雕琢的，精致美好的五官不属于任何一个人类男孩儿。他鸦黑色的头发像魔鬼的诱惑，宝石一样的绿眼睛里藏着咒语。他或许四肢纤细、身高不足Thor的锁骨，但那看似美艳无害的外表正是他随意袒露、不会让任何人为之警惕的武器。

一柄他显然谙熟如何使用的武器，依据他风情万种的眨眼和温柔顺从的语气来判断。

他会像寄生藤一样缠上Magni的四肢，直到他吸干Thor的儿子的每一滴血。

五年前搬到这个城镇的Odinson一家只有三个家庭成员：二十九岁的父亲Thor，十三岁的儿子Magni，和他们几个月大的拉布拉多犬Vicky。

每当有人问起母亲，父子俩的回复都是她从不曾在画面里*。

这个镇子以小心而怀疑的态度迎接了他们。最终，奇怪的姓名和不同的文化背景并没有阻止他们适应下来。小镇的居民很快接纳了他们，Magni在学校交上了很多新朋友，Thor则顺利找到一份公证员的工作。这不是他最喜欢的领域，但是他为维持这个家庭自愿做出的无数让步之一。

他留着半长的金发，穿一成不变的衬衫西裤配风衣，戴一副没有度数的半框眼镜。他是镇上最高的人，身材魁梧伟岸，却也是远近闻名的好脾气。

人们说他的蓝眼睛不像人类，说他笑起来的弧度离嗜血只有一度之差，说他行动的方式更像凶兽。于是他逐渐学会隐藏自己的不正常。为了Magni。

五年后的如今，这个单亲家庭就像镇上任何一个普通的家庭一样，不会再有人对过于年轻的父亲指手画脚，也不会再有人试图对Thor保持单身的决定品头论足。

但Thor永远不会遗忘过去。这是他不为人知的好品质之一。

他记着一切。

这是他生存的方式。

他记着几周前因为早下班而突发奇想去接Magni放学时目睹的场景。

Montgomery High是镇上最早期的建筑之一，这意味着在教育水平优良的同时，它的地理位置也会有些微的尴尬。就像这世上的无数小镇高校一样，它被夹在一排排日后建起的房屋里，以至于出了校门往任何一个方向拐弯都会轻易遇到狭隘的小巷。

Thor第一次看到Loki就是在这样一条小巷里。而不是现在，穿着纯白的袜子赤脚踩在他家厨房的瓷砖上，羞涩（情色）地蜷曲脚趾，脸上绽开一抹天衣无缝的甜美（危险）笑容。他儿子的男朋友。

他那时的形象和现在也不大相同。Magni的男朋友Loki是眼前这个细瘦身躯在他儿子的大号球衣里晃荡、过长的下摆遮住他过短的裤子、白皙的双腿像是不知道自己的诱惑一样无辜地微敞开着的，虚假到Thor可以一拳击碎的秀丽高中生。

Magni的男朋友是一枚粉白的蜜桃，让人一边期待他熟透的多汁甜美，一边想将牙齿深深陷进他青涩的果肉，品尝他过早被迫绽开的可口酸甜。他是一个让人不得不上钩的狱饵*，在Thor长大的地方，任何一个男孩儿都会在他路过时揽住他的腰，掐他奶油细腻一样的蜜桃臀，将一根或两根手指戳进他的开口里挑逗他。

而Thor（见到）的Loki更像一把匕首，更致命，更恶毒，也更美丽。

他穿着普通的衬衫和西裤，一件西装夹克搭在臂弯里，恰到好处的衣服为他锋利的边缘镀上金边。他站在昏暗的巷子里，干净得令人吃惊。巷口的光线打亮他美丽的侧脸。如果Thor不是Thor，他或许会认为这是一个误入了阴暗处的无害男孩儿。

但Thor不是别的任何人。而Loki，他是Loki。

所以Thor察觉到了异常。所以Thor停下来谨慎评估眼前的场景，就像他有生以来被训练出来的那样。

他很快发现Loki并不是独自一个人，只是他过于独特、过于……Loki，只是束手而立都会自然地夺去人的目光。Thor想知道他是否被训练过。Thor想知道一个平平无奇的小镇为何会哺育出Loki这样的男孩儿。Thor想知道，他是否命中注定吸引一切蠢蠢欲动的危险，即使逃到天涯海角也无法无动于衷。

Thor想知道，这世上是否有另一种解释，来理解it takes a village to raise a child*这句话。

Loki和另一个男孩儿在一起。不——更准确地说，Loki优雅地站在巷子里，而另一个男孩儿像丧家之犬一样跪在他脚下，急迫地倾身对他说话，又像驯养过的狗一样乖巧地不去碰他。他的神情是一个被逼上绝路的、不顾一切的人的表情，也是一个情根深种的蠢蛋的哀求。

而Loki，他垂眼看着这个同龄人狼狈的表演，美好的侧脸上看不出一丝情绪，好像丝毫不受眼前场景的影响，只是在看一部格外无趣的垃圾电影。他没有表露出无聊、烦躁，甚至没有享受和嘲讽。他只是在观看一件曾发生过千百次的乏味情节再现，等待着一切过去，好继续他的生活。

跪在他面前的男孩儿出完了洋相，期许地去握Loki的手，像一个赎罪的人渴望神的代言人的原谅。

Thor知道接下来会发生什么。他不需要看。

Loki退后半步，避开了那只颤抖的手，用一成不变的冷漠神情看着同伴瞬间悲痛欲绝的脸。

接着他微微弯腰，使自己的脸完全置于那个男孩儿的脸之上，隔着几十立方凝固的空气，轻轻吹出一句话。

然后他站直，轻轻拍拍自己险些被握住的那只手背，转过身离开了，没有再看身后瘫软在地放声大哭的同伴哪怕一眼。皮鞋轻巧绕过对方求救的手臂，轻巧地消失在暗处。

Thor不可怜那个陌生男孩儿。他的家人或许没有警告过他，漂亮男孩儿都是剧毒的，想要得到他们并不是空有决心就能做得到的事。

因为漂亮男孩儿从不属于任何人，他们的美貌也不是供人逗弄的笼中云雀，而是用来诱食捕猎的天然伪装。能够四肢完全地学到要远离他们的教训，那个大男孩儿或许并不知道，但他的确很幸运。

Thor的Loki不是Magni的小男友，更不是这个羞涩而性感的小蜜桃。

Thor的Loki是一把绝色的匕首，随时会切断肆意触碰他的人的胳膊，并看着来人死于抹在刀刃上的剧毒。他美丽正如他丑陋。无害正如他锋利。

危险的，诱人的漂亮男孩儿。

后来Thor听说有一户人家连夜搬离了这个小镇。

Magni恳求他的父亲允许他的男朋友留宿一晚，哪怕代价是将房间和床让出来，自己去睡沙发。

Thor同意了。因为他知道拒绝只会引起Magni的不解，而他无法用简单的话语解释清楚Loki的迷，无法向一个深陷在初恋里的Thorson解释漂亮男孩儿的危险。他深爱他的儿子，因此了解他的儿子。Magni不会听，他会顶撞回来，接着因为不解和赌气，一脚陷进Thor最想要他避免的、包装在一个十七岁甜蜜男孩躯壳里的流沙地狱。

不，他太爱他的儿子，他生命中最重要的人，直接性改变了他人生轨迹的奇迹。

“所以，Loki，”晚餐桌上他随意地问道，无视了Magni不可置信的瞪视，“你听起来像个很聪明的年轻人。有什么课余爱好吗？”

毁了遇到你的所有年轻人的心，再漫不经心地走向下一个，这算是爱好吗？他想。

“我喜欢读书，Odinson先生。”Loki放下叉子局促地回答，他的嘴角还有一道意面留下的奶油酱。在这张桌子上只有Magni看不出这个毫不掩饰的勾引。“几乎所有书，但尤其是科幻作品。我还喜欢画画，虽然画的不好。我听音乐、打网球，也会下厨，最拿手的是米兰肉丸。”

“Loki画画很棒的，爸爸。”Magni立刻维护道，想要让家人接受自己男朋友的倾向是如此明显，Thor在心里为他究竟有多好被控制而蹙眉。“学校美术教室里还挂着他两年前的作品，虽说他AP没有修美术。他还参与过学校的舞台剧，被评选为年度最佳演员。哦，对，Loki还参与了学校的播音社和合唱团，每周三早上负责广播日程，他还会拉小提琴……”

Thor听着，眼睛却在隔着镜片观察Loki的神情，鉴别他完美的羞涩的真伪，试图看出哪怕一处不吻合。

他微笑的弧度太锋利，面上被承认的喜悦太过刻意。他看似紧张地绞着衣边，动作却过于闲散。他在刻意避免与Thor对视，而且不是因为害怕。

他过于完美的黑发。过于温顺的眼神。美丽的锁骨从过于宽大的衣领里露出来。一点被遗忘的奶油酱过于刻意地遗留在他唇边。瘦骨嶙峋但不知如何依旧做到能比常人拥有的都完美精致的膝盖抵在一起，让细瘦的大腿显得健康而饱满。

Magni还在说个不停，话题已经延伸到他们的第一次约会。Thor能听出他的紧张，描述流利得好像是曾经多次排练过的台词。他不记得Magni紧张时会有这样的反应，三心二意地好奇这是否是恋爱——是Loki带给他的影响之一。

坐在Thor对面的漂亮男孩儿忽然动了一下，接着Thor感觉到自己的小腿内侧被什么东西蹭了蹭，他很快意识到那是Loki的脚。准确来说，是Loki穿着白袜子的、瘦小而柔软的脚，不经意地伸进了Thor的小腿之间。

男孩儿也意识到了不对，触电般收回了自己的脚，不敢和Thor直视，于是只是呐呐地说了声抱歉。

好像他的确不是故意的。

好像他的大脚趾没有轻轻划过Thor的皮肤。

Thor扣了扣桌子，收到Loki一个转瞬即逝的对视后，他指着自己的嘴角说：“你这里沾了一点酱。”

“哦，抱歉，我是说谢谢您Odinson先生。”Loki的脸红了，语气局促地说。

但接着他做出与他的伪装截然相反的行为。

他终于、第一次直视着Thor，没有去拿手边的餐巾纸，而是伸出那条鲜红的、蛇信子一样的舌头，缓缓地舔去了嘴角的奶油酱。不慌不忙，回味无穷地，全程都从卷翘的睫毛下直视Thor的眼睛。

桌子下方，他穿着纯白色袜子的柔软的脚再一次“不小心”蹭到了Thor的小腿内侧，从脚踝到膝弯，最后前脚掌虚虚落在他膝盖上一秒，又像是从来没有发生过一样消失了。

他露出招牌式的无辜笑容，好像在奇怪男朋友的父亲为什么突然犀利地盯着他。

而Thor——Thor感觉既像是忽然被一道闪电击中，又像是一台放置过久的机器瞬间被充满了电。能量随着Loki的抽离在他的四肢里流窜，过于大量地积压，急迫地寻求一个开口。但他的外表又是极其平静的，没有哪怕一丝波动，专心致志地听着儿子的演讲。

就好像他刚刚没有被儿子的男朋友调情。

就好像他的阴茎没有因此跳动了一下。

Loki的叉子轻轻点在瓷盘底部，打破了Thor的入神。他扭头去看Magni，却发现儿子不知何时已经停下了没有人在付出注意力的发言，此时正专心用面条堵住自己的嘴。

他似乎完全没有发现父亲和男朋友瞬间的异常，以及两人之间忽然攀升的张力。

Thor推了推自己鼻梁上的镜框，又卷了一叉子面条。

哦，他出神地想道。

漂亮男孩儿不想要同龄人。

漂亮男孩儿需要的是一个真正的男人。

一个像Thor这样的男人。

因为他们是三个男人，晚饭过后的活动是啤酒，以及Netflix上随机调开的一部动作电影。Magni——他一无所知的儿子——是三人中唯一一个确实在观影的人。Thor忙着喝酒和思考，以及逼迫身体不去注意与自己之间只隔着一个高大的儿子的Loki。而Loki，他周折于假装观影、和Magni吐槽情节以及刷手机之间。维持着普通高中男孩儿的假面。

Thor不知道为什么。依照他的观察，此时此刻他已经完全让Magni从他手心取食*了。情爱使Magni盲目地交出了自己的弱点。他愚蠢、愚蠢的儿子，继承了他的固执和无畏的儿子。Loki会利用他的柔软，像一把手术刀一样切开他、解剖他，拨弄他隐藏起来的内脏，将他的灵魂剁成碎末。

又或者他不会。

因为他正忙着将那双（白皙的，修长的，生来就该被一个男人享用的）手伸进Thor的裤子里。

不知什么时候，Vicky也凑了过来，亲昵地将头搭在Loki的大腿上。男孩儿开始有一搭没一搭地爱抚她，过程中让本就短（得下流）的裤脚又往上翻了翻。Thor可以看到他的大腿内侧，牛乳一样白皙平坦的肌肤，等待着一个知道自己在做什么的男人去肆意落下他的标记。

“我困了。”Magni在他第三次从镜片边缘偷瞄Loki时宣布，对此Thor并不感到惊讶，他平时不允许Magni摄入过多的酒精，但他今晚喝了两听半。“我先上去洗漱了，晚安，老爸，Loki。Vicky，跟我过来，乖姑娘。”

两声零碎的晚安后，他打着哈欠走了，楼上很快传来卫生间的门被关上的声音。电影还在播放，但观看的人已经离开了。Loki没有了狗可摸，Thor也没有了高大的遮掩物用来观察Loki，气氛一时间冷了场。

他正要建议两人也去洗漱睡下，右侧的身体忽然一酥，鼻尖飘来一股极其轻淡的、不知道如何形容的香气，让他全身的神经都摆脱了摄入的微量酒精的掌控。

是Loki贴了过来。明亮的绿眼睛，甘美的黑卷发，乖巧而性感的笑容。危险的漂亮男孩儿。

“Mr Thor。”他的嗓音浸泡过塞壬的血，动听和致命不下于海妖。“您能带我参观一下房子吗？我是第一次来，但Magni显然太紧张，忘记了这件事……”

这个旖旎的、大胆的生物显然不是先前那个胆怯可人的小东西。Thor甚至不敢肯定他是个人类。他的请求并不符合先前礼貌的人设，嘴角的微笑超出羞涩三分，偏头的动作让发丝散落在锁骨上。在Thor的面前，他脱下了Magni的男朋友、一个高中男孩儿的皮囊，露出了里面的真实。

他从男孩儿变成了一个怪物。

一个美丽的不可方物、足以勾住任何人的心神的怪物，依旧是怪物。

而Thor？Thor生在一群怪物之中。他被怪物哺育、在怪物的社会里长大，拥有怪物的六感，学会了怪物的伪装和生存方式。

但他依旧谨慎着。因为漂亮男孩儿是看得见却躲不开的箭，一不留神就会贯穿心口。

“拜托您了，”Loki贴得很近。他闻起来甚至都不像人，不像男孩儿，没有那股潮湿的咸味。他闻起来像……像一个迷。他闻起来就像他本人一样美。“Mr Thor？”

Thor凝视着他的瞳仁，任由Loki也读取自己的眼睛。

“把您的房间留在最后，好吗？”美丽的怪物朝着他的耳朵吹气。“我想把最好的压轴。”

Thor和Magni的家并不大。两个卧室、一个客厅连着开放式厨房、干湿分离的卫生间、洗衣室、杂物间，还有父子共用的书房。参观完Magni的卧室——也就是Loki今晚要睡的地方之后，楼下客厅的灯已经灭了，显然Magni洗漱完已经睡下了。

房子里剩余的两个人安静地穿过走廊，来到Thor的主卧室。他通常只在这里睡觉，因此卧室只有简单的一张双人床、一个衣橱和一个五斗柜，柜面上摆着他的古龙水、墨镜、一盒皮筋以及手表。

Loki像是这间卧室真正的主人一样自如，他摆弄了Thor的古龙水，又去捻他挂在门后衣钩上的珊瑚绒睡袍。他这时表现出来的好奇和满意更像是人的神态，但Thor不敢肯定究竟有几分是真，几分是演戏。

“这样就可以。”他自言自语。Thor不用猜想就知道他的意思。

但他还是送走了这个小怪物，这个用谎言和假象堆砌自己的小骗子。

因为Thor是一个父亲，而Loki是Magni的男朋友。

无论这句义正言辞的辩论听起来有多么站不住脚，Thor都有自己的原则。

哪怕这句原则的另一个主角并不想遵从Thor的意志。

Loki不满地嘟着嘴——他的嘴唇，那天生就该被男人亲吻的嘴唇，罪恶的果实——被Thor推了出去，踢踢踏踏地躲进卫生间，赤脚踩过那块微松的地板，留下一声轻响。

而Thor——

Thor坐在自己的大床上，思考着有关Loki的每一个细节。

并逼迫自己不要想着儿子的男朋友自慰。

尽管喝得有些小酩，Thor发现自己失眠了。他躺在床上闭着眼睛，似乎在等待什么。

他不该自欺欺人。过去的教训告诉他这样于事无补，但他依旧在这样做。

他听见走廊里那块松了的地板发出的吱呀，接着房门被无声地推开了，无需查看就知道来人的身份，于是他选择躺在床上不动。任由对方先表现自己的意图。

“Mr Thor？”美丽的怪物呼唤他，让Thor的心口猛地一紧。“抱歉，我有些睡不着……我可能喝了太多的酒……您得原谅一个过于紧张的男孩儿……”

Loki不请自来，依旧穿着袜子的脚无声地踩在地板上。他细瘦的身躯像大猫一样矫健而有力，以任何男孩儿都不该拥有的优雅爬上Thor的床，一只小手已经握上他的被角，似乎想要滑进去。

但Thor比他更快，更强壮，也更年长。他猛地动了，掀开被子窜了出来，擒住那个大胆的男孩儿-怪物，隔着被子将他压在自己山一样的身体之下。

Loki平静地任由自己被制住，Thor粗糙而宽大的手扼住他的喉咙和他的手腕，两个匹配主人的身形的、纤细脆弱的结构。他感受着Loki稳健的脉搏逐渐加速，自己的心跳也在胸口咚咚。这个瞬间他想出不下十种能用来保护自己儿子贞操的、恐吓走任何普通人的方式，都和Loki优美的颈项和精瘦的腕骨有关。

“你对我儿子没有好处。”他最终选择说。

“Magni？”Loki卷起唇角——他真实面孔的笑颜是不是就不能摆脱戏谑的影子？——“他不需要你操心，Mr Thor。你该相信你的儿子，也该相信我对他没有一点兴趣。至少，这方面的没有。”

“没有？”Thor低声问，“我的儿子对你来说不够好？那你是在利用他对你的感情？”

Loki嗤了一声，似乎感到好笑。“不，他对我并没有你设想中的感情。我不是说过相信我，你不需要操心Magni吗？”

“Magni并不喜欢你？那你们为什么在约会？”Thor无视他的最后一句话，逼紧道。

“上天。”Loki翻着白眼叹气，好像在跟某个脑壳格外粗硬的笨蛋说话一样。但Thor只在乎自己的儿子，和这个小骗子的真实意图。“我们并不是真的在约会——Magni在试验新事物，但很快他就会意识到自己是个demi*，并且利索地跟我分手、转而去追求他最好的朋友，也是你邻居家的孩子。这下我解释清楚了？”

他不像是在无的放矢。Thor久久地看着他耐心的面孔，忽然贴上来问：“你是不是被Magni支使过来试探我对他性取向的看法的？”

他凑上前时Loki的瞳孔有一瞬间的涣散，又因为他的问题而聚焦了。“我只是Magni实验性的男朋友。”小骗子皱着眉头说。

“你用不着骗我，因为我对你们两个之间的那点小交易并不感兴趣，我只需要知道你对我儿子的兴趣究竟会不会伤害到这个家庭、我的家庭。别伤害我的儿子，哪怕不会有任何切实的损伤。你不会想看到Mr Thor不高兴，他可是有猎枪的。很大，很大一把猎枪。”Thor压下去，半长的金发洒在Loki脸上、脖子上，保养精细的胡子贴上男孩儿敏感的耳朵，让小骗子呼吸一滞，从容也有一瞬间的空白。“还有……我需要知道你爬上我的床来，究竟是因为猎奇心理，还是因为那群不知道怎么用自己老二的小男孩儿满足不了你、你需要被一个知道他在做什么的男人好好地操一顿，操到你再也不会在男孩儿之间流连，寻找你得不到的东西。”

Loki的呼吸变得急促，Thor看不到他的脸颊是否变红了，却能摸到他的颈子在升温。

“哦……看来我猜对了。”他暧昧地低笑，恶意朝漂亮男孩儿的耳朵里吹了一口气，看着对方像只猫一样猛地抖了抖头。“你想要的不是那些空有热情的青涩男孩儿，是不是？他们太好骗，只要你微微一笑、抛一个媚眼就会踩着彼此的后背争先恐后地扑上你的床。但他们不够大，技巧也不够好，没法让你快乐……你的标准要比那高得多。你想要一个熟练的、技巧和设备都是顶级的伴儿，一个真正的男人来操你，毁了你再去找任何人的想法和机会，让你对真正的鸡巴上瘾……你的胆子很大，小东西，和你的身材不太搭。”

他猛地一沉腰，顶上Loki的下半身，挤出对方变形的尖叫。

“嘘……你没有关门。”他提醒道，握住对方喉咙的手转而盖住他的嘴。上天，Thor的手是那样大，他可以捂住Loki的整个下半张脸。这个不老实的小狱饵。“你不想Magni听到你吧？万一他过来的时候正好看到你在嘬我的屌可怎么办？你以后还能照常和他在课上搭档吗？”

这样近的距离，他可以看到Loki的眼神又失焦了。尽管装备着任何高中男孩儿都不该拥有的性感和自信，他的反应告诉Thor他并不像自己想要展现给人的那样经验丰富。这套表演不够支撑他的谎言。不过无碍，他既然来了，Thor就可以留下他。

“轻声点，我的小蛇。”他压着Loki的脸，强迫他侧头看向门口的方向。“我给你两个选项：起来，去把门锁上，大灯打开，然后再爬到我怀里来；或者夺门而逃，哪怕是尖叫着冲出我的房子、一路跑去警局，我也不会阻拦你。

“现在选吧，甜心。”他松开手，从Loki身上爬下来，撩起自己脸上的金发别在耳后。“快去。”

而Loki……那个漂亮的男孩儿-怪物，不知道自己在招惹什么、又或者信任自己能全身而退的小东西，窜下床去落了锁、打开了大灯。然后他转过身，给了Thor一个挑衅的、致命的微笑。

永远别说Thor不是一个热爱高风险的瘾君子。

他掀开自己的被子，任由冰凉的小蛇钻进他的怀里。

  
  


**Side:**

Loki推开自己借宿房间的门。大灯开着，Magni正坐在床脚，手边摆着一瓶明显是从Thor的收藏里偷渡出来的威士忌，酒杯里还有一指左右，漂着两截烟头。Magni正在抽第三根。

打开窗的小卧室里弥漫着烟味。Loki自顾自地倒了一杯威士忌，垂着眼喝了一大口，发出认可的鼻音。

Magni掐断烟。“如何？”他沙哑地问，继承自母亲的蜜糖色眼睛里闪烁着继承自Thor的神采。怪物的神采。“成功了吗？”

Loki模棱两可地哼了一声，举起杯子一饮而尽。最后一滴琥珀色的酒挂在杯沿上，他伸出猩红的舌尖，让它滴落在舌头上。

“我想还得再来几次。”他放下玻璃酒杯，若有所思地点点下唇，“你懂，为了保障……确实根深蒂固了。”

Magni对他的虚伪嗤之以鼻。他将烟盒和打火机藏好，边招呼Vicky一起离开房间，边摇头讽刺道：“恶心的怪物，你们两个都是。”

而Loki只是微笑。

像刀刃一样锋利，漂亮男孩儿的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> *AP：Advanced Placement，简单粗暴地理解就是预科，上大学之前的两年读的高中。  
> *不曾在画面里：Never was in the pictures，就是从来没有参与过这个家庭的意思。  
> *狱饵：Jailbait，通俗理解就是“引诱”成年人跟ta发生不正当关系的未成年人，简直是进监狱的诱饵一样。通常是快成年的青少年人。也有翻译成祸水妞/郎，我个人觉得这翻译有点让人恶寒，所以在这里直译了。  
> *It takes… child：非洲谚语，原意是“带孩子非一家之事，要周围所有人都能给孩子正当的影响”，也就是孟母择邻的道理（不对）。这里歧义是，想要一个孩子长大成人，整个镇子都要用来做养分（也不对）。  
> *从他手心取食：have him eating out of his hand，意思是被完完全全地把控拿捏住了。觉得原文更有意境所以强行直译。  
> *Demi：Demisexual的简写，这类人的性取向是和自己有着深深的情感联系的人，e.g.不管性别对别人都无感、爱上自己最好的朋友的人。查了下翻译是灰色性向，觉得太正经了不够口语化，干脆用英文。
> 
> 我好喜欢年龄差，体型差，真的好好吃……请投喂我……


End file.
